


Disassemble

by fitzefitcher



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, basically Varian gets wrecked and it's great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzefitcher/pseuds/fitzefitcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I feel the skin that separates us start to fade.)</p><p>They’re touching him as if it was an afterthought, but they still manage to make him writhe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disassemble

They’re touching him as if it was an afterthought, but they still manage to make him writhe. Thrall holds him in his lap with one large hand, the orc’s cock rubbing between the small of his back and ass cheeks with any amount of movement he makes, pleased rumbling reverberating through him. They have Varian’s legs spread open, sprawled across the orc’s, as Jaina almost casually strokes him off while she and Thrall have their open mouths pressed together. They seem deliberately unaware of the sounds coming from him, the hisses and moans muffled behind lips and teeth, but that can’t be true because every time he tries to get away, he tries to get better leverage, they hold him down tighter. Thrall rakes thick black claws over his skin, not enough to cut but enough to send shudders through him, and Jaina rubs her thumb over the head of his cock, smearing the precum until he’s gasping.

It’s viciously unfair, what they’re doing- Thrall puts Varian’s hand within reach of Jaina’s cunt, presses the man’s fingers to it until he starts rubbing between the folds, and when Jaina makes contented little sighs, he presses his teeth to the back of his neck, laves the flesh under his jaw to his collarbone with teeth and tongue- not letting him take part without their say so, punishing him when he tries to anyway. They take turns getting him closerclosercloser until he’s about to cum and then suddenly stop, ripping his pleasure away from him while his body screams in protest.  


They continue this right up into fucking him, the two of them set up in front and behind him with him kneeling, the orc grasping his hips and the head of Thrall’s cock just barely inside him as Jaina mercilessly teases him, pressing the slick pink folds against the head of his own cock and rubbing up and down it, but not actually pushing herself onto it, not actually pushing it inside her. Every time he tries to push inside her, Thrall clamps down on his hips and pushes himself in a little bit more and when Varian’s eyes are still widening from the heat and weight of it, Jaina pushes herself down on him and takes all of him in one thrust before jerking back up abruptly and removing herself completely. They keep doing this and doing this until his eyes are watering and he’s trembling against Thrall’s restraining hands and Thrall is fully inside him from each time he tried.

Finally, finally, Jaina fucks herself on him, slowly, agonizingly, only picking up in pace when Thrall begins to move as well. They move in sync, and neither is inside him/has him inside them when the other one isn’t, and the fullness of Thrall fucking him and the tightness of Jaina fucking him simultaneously skitters jarringly between too much-not enough-too much-not enough-  
They go faster each time a noise escapes from him, every time a moan or whine or whimper makes it past his lips, and by the time he cums he’s just short of sobbing, both of them fucking him mercilessly quickly. They don’t even slow down when he does, ripping every sensation out of him until everything feels so good that it fucking hurts. Jaina comes with a shuddering moan and clenches around him, and he fucking screams.

But Thrall, Thrall’s not done yet, he doesn’t pull out, merely slows down, and when Jaina gets off him, it’s with a whimper from Varian, his eyes still watering and threatening to spill over from the sheer sensation. The orc takes his time, drags it out as slowly as he can, and the human king has tears trickling down his face within minutes, not even bothering to try and hide the whimpers coming out of his mouth. He starts to harden again; oversensitive cock giving a twitch with Thrall’s every drawn-out thrust. Jaina sits aside and plays with herself idly, watching them with a contented little smirk and hooded eyes. Thrall growls, thrusting harder but once, and it draws a sharp, needy sound from Varian. He flushes with embarrassment a little too late, trying not to think about how fucking wrecked he sounds right now. Jaina chuckles at him and crawls back over to them, wiping the tears streaming from his eyes. Then Varian can only watch with a strange sort of anticipation (they’re going to fucking destroy him, they’re going to take him apart piece by piece, and he wants this and doesn’t want this, desperate either way) as Jaina takes his cock into her mouth. He gasps soundlessly, stuttering breaths leaving his mouth as she twirls her tongue around the head. It’s- it’s too much, the velvety inside of her mouth feels like it’s fucking burning him, her and Thrall searing him down to his core.

She works him back up while Thrall continues to fuck him agonizingly slowly, until he’s excruciatingly hard and squirming pathetically between them. He needs this; he needs them to drag him down, to reduce him to a mere mortal. They never fail to make him fall apart under their touch, and this time is no different, the two of them tearing his senses from him until he’s screaming. Jaina takes her mouth off his cock with a whine of protest from him, and presses a kiss to his lips. He meets her with a needy moan, trying to get as close as he can while Thrall holds him back. Irrationally, the taste of his seed on her tongue, the scratches on his hips and chest from Thrall’s claw-like nails, makes him feel owned. It makes his pulse pound in his head and his cock throb painfully, makes it throb even harder when Jaina delicately wraps her hand around it and tugs and he can do nothing but whimper into her mouth.  


This is finally what pushes Thrall to the brink, Varian’s continuous and pathetic sounds, his shaking and shaking and shaking, and his thrusts grow impatient and rough, slamming into him with a snarl. Every impact reverberates through him with a shudder, sends jolts through his whole body and tears streaming down his face. It gets to a point where he’s just leaning into Jaina’s shoulder and mouthing at her neck incoherently while she jacks him off and Thrall fucks him until he’s crying, until he’s screaming from it, and Jaina coos into ear and shushes him like there isn’t anything fucking wrong, like they aren’t fucking him into oblivion.

He clenches around Thrall, his vision blacking out at the edges with a glittering dark cloud, and comes and comes and comes and comes, splattering over Jaina’s hand while she smirks and looks him dead in the eye, sending one final shudder through him. His breath comes in short gasps, and leaves his mouth the same way, stuttering to a halt when Thrall finally comes as well, fucking him the hardest he’s ever had before just pulling him to his chest and gasping through it while he fills him with his seed.

When Thrall does finally pull out a minute or so later, Varian is still searingly sensitive, so it’s with a hiss from him, Thrall apologizing with a markedly gentle kiss to his head. Jaina has already brought over water for them to drink and the means to clean themselves up, but Varian can’t really will himself to move, and collapses onto the mattress below them. He only moves when Thrall or Jaina prompt him to in their cleaning him up, and isn’t even particularly helpful then, his limbs too heavy and wobbly to really hold himself up for too long. They don’t even bother to put their clothes back on, curling up on either side of him. He’s still overheated but he can’t be bothered to make them move away, even when Thrall throws an arm across his back and Jaina throws a leg over his.

“So,” Jaina starts. “Same time next week?”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even say that I'm sorry for what Jaina says at the end lmao


End file.
